wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Have A Happy Birthday Captain
"Have A Happy Birthday Captain" is the song to celebrate Captain Feathersword's birthday. This was also in the The Wiggles TV Series 1 where Henry does it for the Fishettes in the Henry The Octopus Puppet Show part in the Wiggles episode "Haircut" and in a 2007 video clip where the Wiggles do it for Dorothy the Dinosaur shown on their website. Song Credits Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate * Composed and Written by J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page * Produced and Engineered by Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page * Recorded at Edward Brothers Studios, Randwick, 1993 * All Male Voices: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Penelope's Voice: Vanessa Fallon Rohanna It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Paul Paddick * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, and Sam Moran * Guitars: John Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Recorded and Mixed by Rob Gist at Tone Master Productions Listen Song Lyrics 1993 Pirates: Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain We didn't forget, we didn't forget it's your birthday today. Murray: (as Imraan) I cooked your favourite chocolate cake I popped it in the oven and watched it bake I cooked your favourite chocolate cake Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday today. Vanessa: (as Penelope) I hid all the presents away I kept them a secret till today I hid all the presents away Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday today. Jeff: (as Imran) I pinned the streamers on the wall I blew up the balloons and hung them all I pinned the streamers on the wall Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday today Anthony: (as Captain) Oh it's the happiest birthday I ever had I'm so jolly and so very glad Oh it's the happiest birthday I ever had Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday today Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain We didn't forget Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) You didn't forget Pirates: It's your birthday today. 2006 Manzillas: Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain We didn't forget, we didn't forget it's your birthday today. Alfonso: I cooked your favourite chocolate cake I popped it in the oven and watched it bake I cooked your favourite chocolate cake Manzillas: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday today. Ryan: I hid all the presents away, a-ha! I kept them a secret till today Sam: He hid all the presents away Manzillas: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday today. Brett: I pinned the streamers on the wall, hey I blew up the balloons and hung them all Sam: He pinned the streamers on the wall Manzillas: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, its your birthday today Paul: (as Captain) Ho-ho, it's the happiest birthday I ever had, argh I'm so jolly and so very glad, hoo-hoo-hoo! I's the happiest birthday I ever had Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday today Paul: (as Captain) Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain Have a happy birthday Captain Manzillas: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday Paul: (as Captain) It's my birthday today. (laughing) This is the happiest birthday I've ever had. Argh. Video Performances *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! Album Appearances *Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 5 Category:Female Songs Category:Music Category:Wiggly Songs